Rose Goes on a Date
by theartstudentyouhate
Summary: Someone has caught Rose's attention, but who is it and can Sherlock handle the fact that his daughter is growing up? Part of the Rose for Sherlock universe, but all you need to know is that Sherlock has a 15 year old adopted daughter.


**Alright. I got this prompt from ImmaBandWhore, who has been absolutely wonderful and supportive, so thanks for the idea. I hope that you all enjoy this and if you have any ideas that you want to see, let me know. I also had a guest suggest a sequel for A Rose for Sherlock, but I have no idea what the sequel would be about. If you have any ideas for a sequel let me know. I'd love to hear them. Talk to me here or on tumblr by the same name. Again, I own nothing but Rose.**

Rose Holmes sat cross legged on the sofa at 221b Baker Street on her laptop.

"School was good then?" Her father, Sherlock Holmes asked. Rose blushed slightly and had a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes. It was nice." She ducked her head slightly. Sherlock looked at her questioningly before returning to his experiment.

"Rose is kind of quiet tonight, don't you think?" Remarked John a few evenings later. He had just come round to Baker Street to check on the state of his friends.

"Yes. She's been rather quiet lately. Started a few days ago" He said absentmindedly, looking at Rose.

"Seems happy though." John quipped. Sherlock didn't bother to reply.

Sherlock hung up his coat after having finished a case and returning home. He heard his daughter and her friend, Jessica, giggling in the kitchen. Although, it stopped abruptly at the sound of his footsteps nearing the kitchen.

Sherlock entered the room to find his daughter and her friend eating a tray of sandwiches that had obviously been prepared by Mrs. Hudson. Rose looked extremely flushed and Jessica had a visible smirk.

"Rose. Janet." He said as way of greeting.

"Dad! It's Jessica." Rose gave him a pointed look.

"Of course." Sherlock gave the girl in question a tight-lipped smile.

"It's okay Mr. Holmes." Jessica gave him a small smile.

"Don't make allowances for him, Jess. He has to learn your name." Rose gave him another acerbic look.

"Feeling alright, Rose. You seem rather flushed." He bit back a smirk. Rose quickly ducked her head.

"I'm fine." The girls went back to eating their sandwiches with decidedly less giggling.

"I think she's got a crush on someone." Said Mary the following afternoon. Mrs. Hudson had taken Rose and Kensie to the park. John choked on his tea and looked over to Sherlock who's knuckles turned white from gripping the armrest.

"Are you sure?" John asked, although he knew the answer.

"Of course. She's distracted and has got this dreamy look in her eye. She's positively smitten." Sherlock's grip threatened to rip the leather of the chair and he emitted a sound close to that of a growl. "Sherlock. You can't be serious. You knew that this was probably going to happen at some point." Sherlock remained silent and glared off into the distance.

"I'm sure that it's harmless, Sherlock. Teenagers get crushes. I had crushes, Mary had crushes."

"Yes, but Rose isn't you or Mary."

"Look, Rose is a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. I hardly think that she's about to run off with some kid from school. Just be supportive and let her know that you trust her. If she thinks that you don't trust her, Lord knows what she might try to do." Mary gave him a knowing look.

"But what if they hurt her?"

"Then be the shoulder that she can cry on and if they try anything funny with her you call us up. I'm fairly certain that any teenager would quake in their boots if they had to go up against_ one_ of us, never mind the whole lot that Rose has behind her." Sherlock's grip lessened and he nodded tersely. It was then that Mrs. Hudson came back with the girls.

It wasn't until the following week that Rose said anything about it.

"Dad. I was wondering, well, there's this guy at school and he was wanting to know if I could go to dinner with him tomorrow. Would that be okay?" She bit her lip nervously. Sherlock sucked in a breath before answering.

"What time would he be picking you up?"

"6:00"

"What time will you be getting back?"

"I don't know. We haven't really set a time. We might go see a movie."

"You want to see a movie with him too?" He asked incredulously. Rose nodded. "Fine. I want you back here by 11 at the latest. A moment later and I'll send Lestrade out after you and have Mycroft interrogate him." Her eyes widened.

"You don't have to be so dramatic. I'll be home by 11. I promise." Sherlock nodded before Rose went to work on homework.

The following evening Rose was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup when her father knocked on her door.

"Come in." Sherlock silently entered and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's a quarter to. Just figured I'd check in to see how you're doing." Rose nodded at him in her mirror as she applied the last bit of powder to her face. "...How are you doing?" He asked nervously. Rose ducked her head and gave a timid smile.

"I'm a bit nervous, I suppose." Sherlock frowned.

"Why?" Rose chuckled slightly as she went and sat beside him.

"Just hopping that this goes well. I've never really done this before and I don't want to screw it up."

"I'm sure that you'll be fine." He placed an uneasy hand around her back to her opposite shoulder. Rose leaned into him and sighed.

"I just hope that he still likes me by the end of it." Sherlock's hand tightened slightly.

"Rose." The deep rumble of his voice soothed her. "I have to tell you that I'm somewhat nervous as well. Not because I'm worried that he won't like you, but that he might hurt you in someway, but I know that he is going to like you, maybe even love you. I know that I do." Rose smiled and tears pricked her eyes.

"Dad, don't start getting sentimental now, I'll ruin my makeup." Sherlock smiled. "And don't worry about him hurting me Dad, if he's that stupid, I know that he won't stand a chance against Uncle Mycroft."

"Or John."

"Or John."

"Or Mary."

"Or Mary."

"Or Lestrade. Can't forget him."

"You always forget his name."

"That's different." Rose swatted him gently.

"And he certainly wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Oh my God. I can see it now. Please try to be nice to him."

"I'll try." Sherlock smiled gently and hugged her just as the doorbell rang.

At 10:30, Sherlock had been playing Rose's song that he had composed, when he heard the door open and Rose's small footsteps up the stairs towards the flat. Sherlock stopped playing and turned towards the door.

"You're home early." He said flatly. Rose gave him a tired, frustrated smile before flopping on the couch.

"He was an absolute moron. I have no idea what on earth I saw in him. He would just open his mouth and..." She gave a dramatic confused, horrified look before resting her feet on the table and undoing her hair from the up-do it had been in. Sherlock laughed one of his deep, rumbling laughs before collapsing beside her and resting his feet on the table as well.

"Well I could have told you that, but you wanted me to be nice."

"Dad, calling him an idiot would have been nice. He just... I don't even know." She huffed out a breath. Sherlock smiled, relieved that Rose seemed to have fairly good judgment.

Sherlock flicked on the telly as they sat in companionable silence.

"So you are straight then, I suppose." Sherlock asked without looking at her.

"What?" Rose was fairly shocked.

"It's just that I thought that you had a crush on that one character from that show you like. That Doctor thing."

"Doctor Who? Oh, you mean Clara. Huh. Yeah." She smiled and relaxed back into the sofa.

"Not straight then?" Sherlock questioned. Rose tensed up ever-so-slightly.

"Um, no. Definitely not straight." She avoid eye contact. Sherlock's eyes narrowed.

"Bisexual?"

"Pansexual." She replied.

"Ah." He nodded slightly before taking hold of her hand and kissing that back of it. "Guess that I have to be nervous of people of all genders now." He smiled.

"Oh, Dad." She rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said quietly.

" I know." She smirked.

The two of them shared a small private smile while relaxed back to watch television together.


End file.
